


Following Through

by crabwalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, canonverse, implied levi/mike zacharius/erwin smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabwalker/pseuds/crabwalker
Summary: Mike gives Levi a blowjob.
Relationships: Levi/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Following Through

This was a long time coming. Levi was tired of the little glances, the flirting – it had been fun for a while, but at times like these he needed to know if Mike was good on his word. He was steady, calm, reliable on the field; but Levi needed to see Mike lose the self-restraint he admired so much. All the things they said they'd do to each other, played off as a joke, led to this: they were alone, in Mike's room, candlelight dancing over them and empty glasses on the table. Levi had been unusually nervous; perhaps he was misreading everything Mike had said – there were so many ways to interpret _'I could fuck you on this desk until you scream my name'_ after all. The problem here was that – besides his colleague being incredibly good looking – Levi actually liked the other man as a person, and he'd had enough of loving someone more than they loved him for a lifetime. For months Levi couldn't let himself believe Mike wanted to hang around him, between drills and after hours. And he certainly couldn't let himself believe it meant anything when they spent more time alone, or with Erwin, later and later into the night, like this one. This night was unlike the others, though. He was straddling Mike's lap, or attempting to – the man's hips and thighs were so large Levi's knees weren't actually touching the couch they were making out on. 

And making out they were, like stupid teenagers, all hands and tongues and excitement. Levi was euphoric; even as he climbed into the huge man's lap, even as he held the bearded face in his hands and looked into deep green eyes: until the moment Levi kissed Mike, and Mike kissed him back, he hadn't really known what his response would be. So Levi moaned, quite unintentionally, and rose as far as he could to kiss Mike hard. If Levi hadn't been so horny – and a little drunk – he would have had the good grace to be ashamed of himself. But the capacity to feel shame went out the window when Mike opened his mouth and allowed Levi to push his tongue in, groaning with surprise as Levi held his head and invaded his mouth. 

Levi shivered as Mike ran his huge hands up and down his body, lingering in just the right places. Though he had made a show of initiating this whole situation, he suddenly wanted Mike to hold him down and touch him. Mike's strong fingers clenched around his thighs hard enough to leave bruises and Levi pulled back with a gasp, head filled with images of Mike having his way with him, leaning his weight on him, not troubling to be gentle. Mike would turn him around and bend him over, slap his ass, huge hand that could palm his skull gripping the back of his neck securely... He would never admit as much, but Levi had spent an embarrassing amount of time wondering how Mike would be in bed: whether he'd like it slow and sexy or hot and hard, if he talked dirty, if the size of his cock matched the rest of him. 

Levi had just decided to fuck him and find out when Mike invited him for drinks. This wasn't unusual; Levi, Mike, and Erwin often drank in one of their private rooms rather than going out to bars, and tonight was no different. They paced together down the hallway, Mike nudging him as he teased him, and Levi had to turn his face to hide his blush. Like an idiot. Erwin was in his office, as he often was after hours, behind a tower of paperwork and books. He sent them away with a smile, rejecting their offers to help, and Levi hadn't thought anything of it. But now, as he pushed up Mike's shirt to cup his hand over the large breast Levi had a sudden suspicion about why Mike stayed slightly behind as they left Erwin's office; he pinched the nipple firmly. 

Mike moaned and shifted, and Levi found himself on his back, legs still spread around wide hips. He felt caged in by Mike as the tall man leaned down to kiss him, one arm on the back of the couch and the other braced on the front. The desire for Mike to kiss him, his body, to hold him and dominate him rose, so strongly Levi felt lightheaded. With difficulty, he focused on Mike's eyes – he was so beautiful. Levi's cock twitched as he watched Mike hover over him, and he lifted onto his elbows to meet his mouth. He sucked on his tongue, desperately, whining as Mike pulled away. 

Mike caressed Levi's face, thumb dragging at his lower lip, then down the neck, tugging lightly at the knotted cravat. His hand drifted down farther, spreading out to nearly span Levi's entire chest. He smirked as he pushed Levi down, breath whooshing out of his lungs, and leaned over the small man again. Levi's eyes were bright and his face was flushed, and as Mike mouthed behind his ear he let out a weak moan. His slim fingers scrabbled at his cravat and he bucked his hips as Mike's beard scraped down his neck; the rigid muscles of Mike's stomach felt good rubbing against his prick. They were both breathing heavily now, pausing to pull Mike's shirt over his head together, and Levi let his head fall back to the couch as he saw the candlelight gleam off Mike's torso, closing his eyes and groaning. 

Levi knew he looked ridiculous – legs spread, collar open, pink-cheeked and panting. For all his bluster he'd ended up on his back, moaning, whining, perilously close to begging the other man to fuck him. Mike was a sight to behold: warm, flickering light accentuating the swells of his muscles under tanned skin. Hair spread from the center of his chest, over impossibly broad shoulders, the same color as the roots of the hair on his head. He was looking down at Levi with a heavy, half-lidded gaze, and gave off the sense that he was very pleased with himself. He ran a thumb gently over a nipple, and even in Levi's addled state he noticed the corner of Mike's mouth quirk up as he gasped. Mike's cock was tenting his pants, dark gold hair running down to his waistband from his navel, and Levi bit his lip as he reached for it. It looked big. 

Mike was quicker than him, though, grasping his wrist and pinning it by Levi's head in one smooth movement. Mike's hand was nearly as long as his forearm, and Levi felt very small as he looked up at him. Levi drew in his shoulders slightly, looking up at Mike with widened eyes. They stared at each other, entirely still for a beat, and then Mike was everywhere. 

A hand smoothed up Levi's chest, pushing aside his shirt, running over his ribs as Mike kissed and licked over his collar, beard leaving pink scratches on his skin. Before he could register what was happening Levi's other wrist was pinned with the first, above his head, by one of Mike's hands. A moment of pressure on his wrists, as if to reinforce the idea that he should not move, and then a wet tongue was drawing shapes across his torso. Levi writhed and moaned, muscles flexing, not even realizing how loud he was, how desperate he sounded. Eventually Mike made his way back up Levi's chest, tongue swiping over a nipple on the way, and nibbled from his delicate collarbone to his little ear. He placed an extra kiss next to Levi's Adam's apple, smirking as he swallowed involuntarily. Levi rolled his hips to regain some sense of control, looking defiantly up at Mike as he pulled back; next moment his eyes were closed, eyebrows pinching together, as Mike rolled his hips down on him, stiff cock pushing insistently at Levi's ass. It was definitely big, and thick, and Levi hoped to god it had a smooth, fleshy head. He may have squeaked a little as he felt the heat through his pants, which Mike graciously ignored, and as Mike dragged his length alongside Levi's own he suddenly wondered if he could take a cock that large. 

He didn't have time to think about it, however: Mike was drawing apart his legs, kissing down his chest, taking a detour to lick at Levi's hipbone. Levi gasped, bucking his hips instinctively, and shivered as Mike held him down and mouthed more firmly at the hollow. He had never considered himself ticklish, so his reactions to Mike touching rather innocuous parts of his body surprised him; he trembled and cried out as a tongue dipped below his waistband. 

Levi couldn't wait any longer – he reached down and undid his own pants, pulling out his swollen cock and sighing as he felt Mike's breath on the underside of his shaft. The large hands gripped his pelvis, fingers digging in almost painfully. Levi inhaled sharply and stilled, wary, and placed his hands deliberately by his head again. 

Mike didn't bother with formalities. He swallowed Levi down whole, tonguing at the base of the shaft, nose buried in black pubic hair. The air left Levi's lungs in a gust and he gasped once, twice. The tip of his cock rubbed at the back of Mike's throat, hot and soft and wet. He took great, shuddering breaths as Mike began to bob his head up and down, tongue swirling around the shaft and over the tip, and whimpered as Mike sucked him in. 

Heat coiled in his lower gut quickly, tightening; Levi tried to push deeper into Mike's throat but was still immobilized in his grip. He moaned, too loud, and bit down on his fist as Mike bobbed his head faster. The room was spinning around him, his skin was burning, he could feel his asshole twitching uncontrollably. 

"Mike," he gritted out, reaching down to tangle his fingers in sandy blonde hair. "Wait, you're going to make me come--" 

Levi whined as Mike went faster, wet sucking sounds echoing in his ears. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, lost in the sensations of the hot tongue rubbing on his cock, saliva dripping around the base. It had certainly been less than a minute since Mike had taken him into his mouth, but Levi didn't have room to feel embarrassed at the moment. 

"Ah...ah...Mike," Levi groaned as he peaked, hands clenched in Mike's hair, holding his head down on his pulsating cock. He forced his eyes open – he needed to see Mike sucking on his prick as he came. 

Mike was already watching him, eyelids closing briefly as his cheeks hollowed, and they held eye contact as Levi rode out his orgasm. Mike made sure to milk out every last drop, and finally Levi dropped his head onto the couch in a haze. His fingers relaxed and drifted down to scruffy beard as Mike pulled off his half-soft cock, sighing as he felt kisses being pressed to his stomach. 

"Hey," said Levi, pulling Mike's face to his and kissing him. He could taste his own bitter come in Mike's mouth and had to suppress a smile. "I'm going to fuck you later." 

Mike huffed out a laugh, rolling to rest against the back of the couch and pulling Levi to his broad chest. Levi nuzzled closer, sighing deeply. A hand reached down to cup Mike's still-hard cock, and dark eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks. 

"Going to fuck your brains out," he mumbled, clearly half asleep. 

Mike grinned and tugged gently at a few strands of black hair. "Sounds good," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I'd write anything explicit... Thanks for suffering through my first attempt, it means a lot to me!


End file.
